None.
None.
None.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of contact assemblies for switchgear apparatus, and more specifically to cluster assemblies for both low and medium voltage applications which allow a movable circuit breaker to connect to a fixed part of the switchgear.
Switchgear assemblies for both low and medium voltage applications use contact assemblies that allow a movable circuit breaker to connect to a fixed part of the switchgear. The means of making this connection is accomplished by copper fingers that are spring loaded and which bridge between conductors of uniform geometrical shape including, but not limited to round and rectangular conductors. Many different types of springs are used in these assemblies including compression, tension and leaf styles. For each embodiment of the present invention, the means of retaining the fingers and springs has varied widely as required to satisfy the particular size and geometry of conductor.